Necesidades básicas
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: "Yo… supongo que no podemos calificar esto como dejar de ser virgen, ¿cierto?" —Style. *BL* Lime.


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

En un principio iba a ser un oneshot muy sensual —cofcofPORNOcofcof— no obstante, me ganó mi lado inocente y puro (¿?) y terminó así —hablando en serio, sí logre mi objetivo y no me arrepiento de nada XD—.

**Prompt:** 006. Vergüenza [Tabla "Vicio"; caféconqueso]

**Advertencias:** ¿Esto califica como PWP? Mm… lean bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

**NECESIDADES BÁSICAS****.**

_Vale, que tienes que calmarte Kyle. Has confrontado muchas locuras, esto no es nada que no puedas manejar._

—… Entonces mamá le gritó no sé que cosas a Ike por fugarse a mitad de la noche con Georgie…

_Tú puedes, sí, claro que sí._

—… y papá se puso de su lado, irritándola tanto que parecía una estufa a punto de explotar, y ella le ordenó que se callase, que la vida sexual de su hijo menor era cosa seria…

_Dios, ¿en serio acabas de pronunciar "esa" palabra Broflovski, en serio? ¿Enfrente de él?_

—… y que como "madre devota", era su deber enterarse de todo lo que nos involucrara a nosotros tres, _sus _hombres, fuera y dentro de la casa, y como si no pasara la suficiente vergüenza presenciando eso me señaló y comenzó un discurso de chorradas estilo «Mira a Kyle, tiene diecisiete y sigue siendo virgen, no va regando hijos por ahí como una prostituta, Ike ¿qué clase de impresión das, si siendo cinco años menor ya le robas condones a tu padre?» y yo sólo quería que al culón se le ocurriese prenderle fuego a mi casa o algo por el estilo para poder salir de ahí sin que se notara mi ansiedad…

_Ahora estás ansioso, que carajos, ¡Stan ya te está mirando raro, deja de hablar tontería y media y sé hombre!_

…_aunque, divagar un rato más no hace daño a nadie, pensándolo bien…_

— Y…, y, ¿de qué hablábamos hace un momento? —Finalicé, como un completo idiota. Cartman, del lado opuesto de la mesa de la cafetería, no disimuló una carcajada. Kenny, sentado a su lado y robándole comida con disimulo, al menos se esforzó en aparentar seriedad ante mi breve ataque de nervios. Insulté y agradecí silenciosamente a cada uno. El problema era el que se encontraba a mi izquierda. Muy, muy cerca de mí. O quizás no lo suficiente…

Parecía que Stan había sido quien más atención me puso, sin embargo, en ese instante no apartaba la vista de su plato lleno de verduras y tampoco sacó ningún comentario como esperaba en él. Sintiéndome ofendido retomé el hilo de la conversación.

— Bueno, lo que sea, Sheila es, literalmente, un monstruo. O al menos lo era en la mañana, así que no podremos ir a mi casa a estudiar al rato.

— ¿Y todo ese drama familiar para vetarnos de tu casa, judío? —Inquirió Cartman, con expresión del que no se la cree. Aquello me complació. Aunque raramente se podía decepcionar a Eric Cartman, yo me había vuelto un experto. Y entonces, sonriendo como quien no quiere la gran cosa, me volteé hacia Stan. Él ni siquiera notó que lo miraba y eso acabó por desinflar mi burbuja de alegría reciente.

Andaba muy raro desde la primera hora. Raro se quedaba corto. Stan lucía ausente, como los protagonistas de una peli barata de terror del espacio, poco después de ser diseccionados por los alíens, o que uno se les metiera por la garganta. Por absurdo que parezca, la idea de que algo —o alguien— se me metiera en la garganta me causó un efecto contrario al asco.

_Bravo Kyle, bravo, por este medio te proclamo "degenerado de closet". Las revistas de Kenny te han lavado el cerebro, tío._

Ante lo que aparentaba ser otro ataque de histeria nada agradable, intenté concentrarme en la soda que había comprado poco antes de que comenzara el descanso. La verdad es que mi anécdota me había dejado mal sabor de boca. Y mi mamá tenía la culpa, en parte.

«Kyle tiene diecisiete y sigue siendo virgen»

«Diecisiete, y virgen»

«VIRGEN»

Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno el que decidió inventar el sexo y hacer guays a los chicos que se acostaban con muchas.

Mi sueño no era volverme un gigoló de la noche a la mañana, tampoco podía llamarse "sueño" a una meta tan pobre —relacionar el sexo con los pobres no es mi manera de insultar a Kenny, diablos, yo no lo insulto, sólo que… que, olviden lo que dije, ¿vale?—. El punto era que Stan me gustaba, mucho. Y no había que ser un jodido genio para descubrir que yo también le gusto. Y que solemos comportarnos como chicas en su primer semestre en la universidad.

Muchas mariposas por aquí, muchos piropos por allá. Uno que otro beso lo suficientemente intenso como para derretir mi maldito mundo… Incluso, en algunas ocasiones, nos la montábamos en un plan más fuerte. Pero no era lo mismo, y nunca lo sería. Y yo estaba harto de que Cartman me presumiese que él y Wendy lo habían hecho en el auto de Liane, y en los lavabos del cine, y en el golfito, y quién sabe que lugares más como conejos en celo.

— Gordo, si quisiéramos tener pesadillas, nos basta con oír las aventuras del Señor Garrison —le respondemos en casos así. Cartman finge no escucharnos, y prosigue. Entonces yo lo golpeo mandándolo a la mierda. _Au revoir_, asquerosidades.

La diferencia entre eso y lo de la mañana, con mamá e Ike "el hijo promiscuo" —se llama experimentación, dice él— radica en que ella está segura al cien por ciento de que porque mi novio es más bueno que el pan, y yo me la paso sacando notas altas, no nos interesa intimar. Por otro lado, había algo de verdad en eso.

Stan era más bueno que un pan. Y a mí no me interesa besuquearme con las migas.

— Podemos… — _¿huir juntos como en una novela romántica?, ¿mandar todo al carajo y hacer el amor, eh, EH?_— ir a la mía —habló Stan, por primera vez. Antes de que cualquiera de nosotros objetara lo que fuese añadió—: Shelly se fue a un campamento, y no volverá hasta dentro de una semana.

Quise berrear como niño pequeño cuando me miró fijamente, y sonrió con esa aborrecible sonrisa tan maravillosa que no le dedicaba a nadie aparte de mí. Al mismo tiempo me dieron ganas de vomitar de tan cursi que me había vuelto con él.

— Paso. Kenny y yo quedamos en ir a la tienda de videojuegos —dijo Cartman. Lo observé con mala cara—. Y tú envíale tu mierda telepática de judío a otro, Kahl. Lo decidimos hace bastante ¿cierto Kinny?

— Mmphm —balbuceó éste. Su parka la traía desabrochada, dejando al descubierto su melena rubia. Por ende, no le daban ganas de hablar. Simple.

— Vamos, ¿qué es más importante? ¿Conseguir la actualización de una consola, o aprobar mates?

Ambos guardaron silencio, cabreándome. ¡Pues nada, amigos más dedicados al estudio no hay!

— Tíos, no hay discusión —intervino mi _novio-leguminosa_—. Matemáticas es lo peor que se nos da, si reprobamos, repetiremos curso —otra vez, silencio, aunque uno temeroso. Al final, Kenny asintió por los dos, murmurando «puedo darme el lujo de morirme a diario, no de reprobar». Todavía viendo a Stan, moví los labios, dándole las gracias. Y sólo por eso no me lanzaba sobre él para violarlo. Mierda, definitivamente los _Playboy_ de Kenny eran mala influencia.

Ya que no podía darme el lujo de hacerles notar lo desesperado que estaba por darme una ducha fría, carraspeé, justo al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre, anunciando el regreso a las clases. Cuando Wendy se acercó, llevándose consigo a Cartman y despidiéndose con la mano del resto, no pude evitar preguntarme si ella y Stan lo hicieron alguna vez en su larga relación. Claro que Stan me contaba todo, igual que yo a él —excepto mis ganas de llegar a tercera base— y de ser cierto ya lo sabría, pero…

_¿De qué tienes miedo, Kyle?_

De que fuese el único de diecisiete que no va regando hijos por ahí como una prostituta. Palabras sabias de Sheila Broflovski. Su traducción: «eres un chico _virgen_». Y gay. No se debe olvidar que soy gay.

Tan ensimismado me encontraba que no noté que Stan había posado una mano en mi hombro y me observaba con preocupación.

— ¿Te sientes bien Ky? Estás muy rojo.

Sacudí la cabeza, despejándola.

— ¿Qué dices Stan? Nunca me he sentido mejor —mentira—. Además, mi cabello siempre ha sido rojo —bromeé, perfectamente consciente de que Stan no se refería a mi pelo, sino a mis mejillas. Iba a agregar algo más —_no, Dios, no, haz que se calle_— pero yo fui más rápido y salí corriendo en dirección al gimnasio, pues nos tocaba educación física, excusándome con una tontería que enseguida se me olvidó. ¿Cobardía? yo le llamaría "huir con estilo".

Para mi terrible suerte Stan era el _quarterback_ del equipo de futbol —Las Vacas— y no fue un problema alcanzarme cuando ya estaba en los vestidores masculinos, mientras los otros chicos se cambiaban la ropa del diario por el uniforme de deportes. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su gesto de confusión.

— Tío, en serio, actúas muy extraño.

— Pues no soy el único —repliqué desdeñoso—. Tú apenas si me apoyaste allá.

En mi defensa, diré que no quería tocar el tema, se me escapó.

Stan arrugó la nariz, una manía suya cuando no entendía las explicaciones de Garrison o cualquier otro maestro, antes de cogerme del brazo. Me lo imaginé estampándome contra la pared, apretando su cadera a la mía, dejando un rastro de besos en mi cuello…

_Mierda, mierda, mierda. Aléjate, aléjate Kyle, o no serás responsable de tus actos. ¿Qué esperas para alejarte?_

Me relamí los labios. Estaban muy resecos.

— ¿Sabes que? da igual. Me vale un carajo que prácticamente me ignoraras todo el almuerzo —continué, sin darle la oportunidad de contestarme. Sin embargo, y para mi desconcierto, Stan siguió reteniéndome. Y ¿eso era un rubor?, ¿por qué diablos se sonrojaba?— ¿Stan qué…?

— Te lo iba a decir —soltó de repente—. Pensé que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Pero entonces mencionaste el rollo con Sheila, y… y yo supuse que…

— No te entiendo _nada_ Stan.

Sólo ahí dejó libre mi brazo, sujetándose el puente de la nariz con fuerza. Aparentaba tener diez años de vuelta y no saber lidiar con la vida diaria. Daba risa.

— Y-yo te lo iba a decir —repitió— esta tarde, en tu casa, después de que Kenny y Cartman se fuesen. Creí que ya te había dado mucho tiempo para asimilar lo nuestro y… pero tu madre…

— ¡Suéltalo de una vez, coño!

— ¡Quiero tener sexo contigo! —admitió. Y todos voltearon a vernos.

_Esto es una broma. Una puta broma_ pensé. O me empeciné en pensar. Aunque honestamente, no pensaba en lo absoluto. Una cursilería tipo "rayo de sol" nos cayó a ambos, haciéndome creer que no había nadie más en la preparatoria. O el pueblo. O el estado. O… o de aquí a un billón de planetas en órbita.

_Dios, no sé si llorar o reír o qué._

Como si me contagiara su vergüenza, me cubrí el rostro con ambas manos, reprimiendo una sonrisa. La escena había sido olvidada, porque, por alguna razón desconocida, Tweek eligió ese preciso instante para gritarle a Craig que eso sí era ser romántico, y no limitarse a acariciarle el cabello como si de un perro se tratase. Stan negaba sin parar, insultándose a sí mismo por ser tan bocón y Kenny aprovechó para tomarle una foto. Aquello fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

Antes de arrepentirme de mis acciones cogí a Stan por su chamarra y lo llevé a rastras a las duchas. Le cogí de las mejillas y lo besé con ímpetu. Incitado por mi repentina actitud soltó un gruñido contra mis labios. No me di cuenta de cuándo, pero también me quitó la chamarra y la camisa, acariciándome el pecho y estómago sin ningún escrúpulo. Estaba confundido y excitado, mas no dijo nada. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ambos lo sabíamos.

Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada, entre beso y beso, cuando su mano bajó hacia mi entrepierna. Stan dudó una milésima de segundo que bastó para que me confirmara a mí mismo que esto era lo que quería. Aun sí parecíamos animales. Pero si Stan no estaba seguro…, no podía hacer nada.

— T-todavía podemos parar, sabes —Le miré, procurando verme como alguien racional y no un adolescente hormonal a punto de coger con su novio en una escuela pública. Bueno, a estas alturas sobraba culpar a los _Playboy_ ¿no?

Stan se mordió los labios, evitando vomitarme encima, supuse yo. Y cegado por el deseo, el amor, me desabrochó el pantalón, dejándome en bóxers. Deslizó su mano dentro de ellos, y tuve que contener un grito al sentir como agarraba mi miembro con suavidad y empezaba una masturbación que me hizo cerrar los ojos y jadear.

— No… esto… yo… —apretó cada vez con más fuerza, acelerando el ritmo de su mano. Procuré gemir lo más bajo posible, aunque me fue imposible no retorcerme de placer bajo sus caricias.

— Sí. S-Stan, _sí_.

— Y-yo quiero…

Me convulsioné por última vez, escondiendo mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, sudando, y Stan gimió al mismo tiempo. Para variar, tampoco me percaté del momento exacto en que el muy bastardo se masturbó a sí mismo. Con una última caricia retiró ambas manos, noté que estaban húmedas y después de que las limpiara en sus propios vaqueros reí con humor. Él me observó con pena, pero al cabo de un rato también rió.

Haber, nos encontrábamos enfrente de una ducha, finalizado uno de los momentos más dichosos de mi vida, riendo como unos locos. Seguramente la directora venía camino aquí, echa una furia, porque de que disimulamos no disimulamos nada. Y no me importaba. Ni un poco.

— Yo… supongo que no podemos calificar esto como dejar de ser virgen, ¿cierto? —me cuestionó en broma. Lo besé con ternura, aún riendo.

— Mira Stan, podemos resignarnos a hacer todo lo que mi madre diga, ser unos "conformistas amargados" y escuchar las perversiones de Cartman el resto del año, o…

— ¿O?

Me pegué un poco más a él, sintiéndolo tensarse.

— O posponemos los estudios de mate para otro día y vienes a mi casa, en la noche.

— Ky, ¿en serio estás sobreponiéndome sobre tus calificaciones? —Inquirió. Fruncí el ceño e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, disculpándose. No se oían ningunos chillidos histéricos en plan: _¡Suspendan todo, hay unos estudiantes sobrepasándose cerca de los vestidores! _Así que no nos arreglamos la ropa sin pensarlo y volvimos al gimnasio. Por primera vez, no me apetecía ir.

— Dios, Stan, me vuelves loco —admití, Stan volvió a besarme con ansias, resaltando lo obvio. Quería más. Y yo también. Por Abraham, a su lado en verdad parecía un pervertido de lo peor… justo cuando iba a agacharse y hundir su cabeza en mi entrepierna —no, joder, no traíamos condones, obviamente, aquello sólo sería un _desliz_— Stan se detuvo. Contuve el aire, intrigado, pero Stan no hacía nada. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un «Gulp» y yo me estremecí, del asco.

— Oh mierda…, perdón, ¡perdón Ky!

— ¡Stan… qué carajos! —chillé, con el torso embarrado en verduras. O lo que quedaba de ellas—. ¡Me has vomitado encima!

— Lo siento de verdad —insistió él. Intentando, sin éxito, limpiarme. Desgraciadamente la directora y el consejero escolar escogieron ese preciso momento para azotar la puerta y mirarnos horrorizados, detrás de ellos, había un montoncito de alumnos. Incluidos el culón y Kenny. Stan me envolvió en sus brazos, pese al vómito, pues él traía todo de la cadera para abajo y yo únicamente mis bóxers—. P-perdón.

Puse una mano al frente para callarlo, conteniendo un tic en mi ojo derecho.

— Olvídalo Stan, olvídalo.

Entre mi primer orgasmo, una mamada interrumpida, un desayuno vegetariano en mi pecho y el infarto que le daría a mi madre al encontrarme, literalmente, con los pantalones abajo y saltándome una clase, ya tenía cubiertos mis dolores de cabeza básicos.

¿Qué faltaba ahora?

— Stan, a la de tres, corremos al baño.

— Entendido.

"Huir con estilo", por supuesto.

**#End**


End file.
